Chuck vs Zombieland
by BlackTidefan
Summary: Here is a full blown Chuck against Zombie's. I have Charah, Ellie/Casey, Morgan/unknown character coming up in future chapters. Follow their story trying to get to safety. Maybe Carina and Morgan? Hmmm we'll see.


Chuck vs. Zombie Apocalypse

Chapter 1

Chuck couldn't believe that this is happening, grabbing some things in his apartment before exiting to find Ellie, Devon, Sarah, Casey, and Morgan. "Chuck come on we need to get to the Castle" Sarah his girlfriend said as she grabbed his arm and leading the crowd to their SUV. "Moron we should of left half an hour ago now we might hit some traffic going to the castle" Casey said as he sped off.

Driving through Burbank everyone was silent looking at the destruction from these Zombies. "I wonder if Hannah's okay" Morgan said aloud looking out of the window. "I don't know buddy we tried calling her cell but no luck" Chuck said sighing as he felt Sarah's head resting on his shoulder. "Ok, were outside of the Castle, Walker I want you to take Chuck and Morgan first then I'll take Ellie and Devon behind you" Casey said giving Walker the AK47 and Chuck the pistol.

Watching the zombie's from across the street walking around he was pushed and he stumbled behind Morgan and Sarah. "Shit" Chuck thought as he picked himself up before looking up to see a Zombie coming towards him. "Chuck" he heard Sarah, quickly cocking his pistol and shooting the Zombie in the head it went down. "That was a close one" Morgan said as he caught up with them.

"Come on Chuck" Sarah said as she took his hand and they went into the Castle. "Casey should be here in a moment" Sarah said as Chuck hugged her. "Guys we have a major problem, Devon's been bitten" Casey said as he hurried down the stairs. "Shit, we can't keep him in here" Sarah said going rigid. "I know I already shot him" Casey said collapsing on the chair. "What" Chuck said going berserk. "Ellie won't come down, Chuck I don't know how much longer she can stay alive up there" Casey said looking up at his partner.

"Let me go get her" Chuck said sighing as he felt Sarah squeeze his hand before kissing him. "Here sweetie" Sarah said as she gave Chuck another pistol for safe keepings. "Sarah I'll be back shortly, If I don't return in ten minutes come get me" Chuck said as he hugged her.

Walking up the stairs he saw Ellie kneeling beside Devon's dead body. "Chuck how could he shoot Devon like that" Ellie said crying hugging her younger brother. "El you know that we couldn't take Awesome down there with us if we wanted to survive" Chuck told his sister gently rubbing her back.

"Know how bout we go back down now before it gets to dangerous up here" Chuck said as he pulled Ellie back up. "Chuck, Devon never knew that I'm pregnant" Ellie said crying into Chuck's chest. "Ellie look at me I know that you're a strong person and brave at heart, I would be honored to be the best Uncle to my nephew" Chuck said hugging his sister.

"Thank you little brother" Ellie said as before they started towards the bunker. Chuck looked behind at Devon's dead body before latching the steel thick door. "Ellie I'm glad you're here" Sarah said hugging her soon to be sister in law. "Thanks Sarah" Ellie said. "The General should be on in couple minutes meanwhile Walker and I have to go open the secondary living quarters set tight" Casey said as Sarah followed Casey out of the room.

"Chuck how come I never knew about this place" Ellie asked looking at her brother who finished putting his pistol away. "Well Ellie for the past couple years I was training to become a top Agent in the NSA" Chuck said sighing as that plan now burst into flames.

"General's on Chuck" Sarah said popping her head back into the room. "I'll be back Ellie I need to talk to the General" Chuck said hugging his sister.

"Hello Agents" General Beckman said. "Hello General please tell us what the hell is going on" Casey said. "Well we haven't discovered any vaccines yet, but we believe at least forty percent of the United States is now what we call Zombies" General Beckman said shaking her head. "What are we to do General" Sarah asked looking at Chuck who was silent.

"The number could grow as we speak, however I need you to stay put until I can get a team in there to rescue you" General Beckman said before the transmission went out. "Shit" Casey said trying to get the General back on. "Well guess we have to wait it out" Sarah said as she looked at her fiancée.

"Chuck how about I show you where we'll be sleeping" Sarah said soothingly as she held out her hand to him. "Casey how about you go and talk to Ellie and Morgan" Sarah continued looking at her partner who nodded walking out of the room. "Chuck come with me please" Sarah said as she led Chuck to another room. Chuck looked at the long room it had dividers throughout the room where they would be sleeping. "Never knew this was down here" Chuck said aloud as he followed Sarah to their bed.

Chuck knew that Sarah wanted to talk about Awesome. "Hey look at me" Sarah said lifting up Chuck's head. "I love you no matter what" Sarah said before leaning in to kiss. "Well Ellie told me that she's pregnant and never got the chance to tell Devon" Chuck said putting his head into his hand. "Oh that's awful" Sarah said hugging Chuck who hugged back. "I'll always be there for you Sarah Walker" Chuck said rubbing her back.

They both laid down to take a quick nap before Casey barged in. "Walker were leaving tomorrow ASAP General has a team out to get us out" Casey said wakening the pair up. "Where are they taking us" Sarah asked as she and Chuck got up from the bed. "Were going to their compound in the desert for awhile till we can get a plane to some island where the government is going to set up" Casey said.

"Ellie and Morgan are already in their designated rooms so I'll see you all tomorrow" Casey said as he walked out of their area. "I still can't believe that there are Zombie's out there" Chuck said shaking his head. "I know this feels like a video game were living in" Sarah said smiling as she felt Chuck wrap his arms around her as they laid down to sleep.


End file.
